Rules
Website: https://zuluhotelomega.com/topic/ingame-rules/ Macroing: You are allowed to macro 24/7. Please do not use a “spam” macro in public places, you won’t be kicked for being idle on this shard. Talking every few seconds is fine though. It is prohibited to spar/macro with above eight different NPC’s and/or players. Do not macro in jail. Communication: – While you may use whatever selection of words when communicating with others, be mindful that staff members have full powers to jail you for whatever period of time they deem reasonable if you use any sort of rude language to them. You will first be warned, if you still continue, you may receive up to 5 days jail time if you ignore the warning; – Do not spam in any in-game chat system. You may temporarily or permanently lose the ability to communicate via in-game systems if you abuse it; – Racism will receive an instant 7 day jail time for the character you used and any other you are associated with; – Abuse of staff can result in up to 7 days jail time, decided by the staff member; – Speak English in the Global chat (.chat). Bugs/Hacks/Cheats/Exploits/Loopholes: Using, abusing, or failing to report an error in the game which may give unintentional benefits will not go unnoticed for long, and may in return see you permanently lose stats, skills, characters or accounts depending on the severity of the bug abuse. If you find any exploitable bug, please report it immediately with either the in-game help system or PM Nagash the details of the bug. Not doing so will be severely punished. There are in-game tools that we can use to track inconsistencies, so you will not get away with any major exploit for long if you choose to abuse bugs. Any minor glitches/bugs may be reported in the Bugs and Suggestions thread in the forum or also by using the in-game help menu. You will receive a severe punishment or a ban if you: – Cheat and get items as an illegal benefit; – Cheat and get skills and stats as an illegal benefit; – Cheat and get powers you are not meant to; – Cheat and illegally take items from another player. Housing and Boats: – Houses should not be placed to block roads, entrances, caves or within areas designated for hunting/monster regions. If you place your house in an incorrect position, you will be given sufficient notification to move the house. If you do not move the house it may be deleted with total loss of items and containers. – You are responsible for what goes on in your house. Staff members are not responsible for items taken from you within the confines of your own house. Be careful with giving permissions and keys to others. If you truly believe that items have been taken illegally an investigation can be made if you can provide proof and a good enough reason for doing so. – You may and are allowed to enter other peoples houses. – Placing houses in Ocllo (includes the whole island) is not allowed. 3rd Party Programs: Allowed macroing programs: – EasyUO/OpenEUO; – Autopilot; – UoLoop; – Razor/UOSteam; – UOassist; – Ghostmouse. No use of third party programs to instantly loot corpses / containers. All other third party programs are illegal! Injection/Stealth client (ban without questions!) No PK/loot Zones: The zones are: Ocllo, Vendor Market, Jail and Star Room. You are not allowed to spar in NO PK/loot zones. A normal zone can be turned into a NO PK/loot zone if a staff makes the public aware of it. During quests the quest area is NO PK / NO Loot zone! Jail: Stay logged out in jail, you may only be logged in to page a staff. People who are found macroing in jail will have their skills nullified. Gameplay: Vendors may only be placed in the vendor market or your house, any other place and they will be killed. Green Acres is off limits except for the walled in areas made by staff. Do NOT attack invulnerable NPCs (merchants and such), as this puts strain on the server, jail time will be given to those that do! Bringing animals (even tamed) into town is at your own risk. guards might kill you Above all, do what you know is right and no punishment should ever come your way!